15 de abril
by Jeanne-chan
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia sobre Kenshin, que después de muchos años de la muerte de Tomoe, decide ir a visitarla al cementerio. Sin saber que alguien le observa... ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! y ya sabeis, enviadme REVIEWS!


**QUINCE DE ABRIL**

Esto es un pequeño y triste cementerio, donde las almas de muchas personas descansan por fin en la paz más absoluta, sin que nada ni nadie perturbe su eterno sueño.

Yo, vengo muy a menudo, pues aquí es donde yacen la mayoría de mis seres queridos.

Y hoy, quince de Abril, como cada año, un hombre ya anciano traspasa la verja que separa éste lúgubre lugar de un hermoso bosque verde, donde los alegres cantos de los pájaros te ayudan a viajar por tus pensamientos más remotos.

Me lo quedo mirando fijamente durante unos segundos. Y veo, que durante este año ha envejecido bastante. Su tez está llena de arrugas, y se puede notar que el pelo se le ha ido cayendo en abundantes cantidades. Lleva puestos unos pantalones que seguramente habían sido marrones, pero que ahora, por el desgaste del tiempo, su color es el de un naranja oscuro, triste. También, lleva una camisa blanca, muy blanca. Ahora que recuerdo, siempre que lo veo por aquí suele llevar una prenda de este color, como si quisiera acompañar la pureza que durante años abunda en este lugar. Y como siempre, sin ausentarse nunca, un ramo de flores acompaña a este fiel viajero.

El anciano, camina pausadamente, y su mirada se posa suavemente en todas las inscripciones gravadas en piedra. Algunas se ven muy claras, en otras, en cambio, el nombre es casi ilegible.

Pero él no necesita leerlo, pues sabe perfectamente donde se encuentra lo que busca, ha venido aquí tantas veces...

Voy siguiendo su ruta con mi mirada, hasta que, poco después, se sitúa frente a una tumba, cuya lápida donde están escritos los datos del fallecimiento de la persona que hay ahí enterrada no es muy grande, es una de esas que con el paso del tiempo se han ido agrietando. Observo como el anciano se agacha y coge el ramo que el año anterior trajo, para depositar en su lugar uno nuevo, cuyas flores desprenden una suave fragancia de juventud.

Es entonces, cuando unas suaves lágrimas caen de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas y perdiéndose finalmente en el cuello de su camisa. Un llanto silencioso lo rodea. Yo, muchas veces me he preguntado el porqué de su comportamiento Que cada año, el quince de Abril venga aquí a traer a alguien, probablemente un familiar o a un ser querido, un ramo de flores, siempre de Clavelina roja y Hiedra cuyo significado en el idioma de las flores es amor puro y lealtad. Nunca había hallado una respuesta, hasta que un día, un individuo me contó lo sucedido: Hace ya más de cincuenta años, este hombre había sido un asesino, sí, un asesino despiadado y cruel, mataba a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, se fue dando cuenta de que aquello que hacía, provocaba dolor, demasiado dolor a mucha gente. Así que pensó que todavía estaba a tiempo de borrar las huellas de su pasado.

Abandonó su faceta de asesino y se convirtió en un ciudadano como otro cualquiera, incluso se casó. Pero sus pensamientos no estaban para nada en lo cierto. Él, todavía guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser aquellos recuerdos, que sin poderlo evitar, aparecían en su mente una y otra vez.

Unos años después de esto, un quince de Abril, según me dijo la persona que me lo explicó, el hombre asesinó a su mujer. Nadie sabe porque lo hizo, ni que le incitó a hacerlo. Pues por lo que todos sabían, eran una pareja bien avenida que se querían mucho y nunca habían tenido peleas. También fui preguntando a gente de la zona si sabían porque cada quince de Abril él se adentraba en el cementerio e iba a visitarla llevando siempre consigo un ramo de flores. Muchos me dijeron que es una manera de pedirle perdón por lo que le hizo. La mayoría, que la mató porque con el tiempo no pudo soportar el peso de tantas muertes que había causado y enloqueció. Yo, personalmente opino que si va a visitarla, no es por disculpa o porque padezca locura, sino porque todavía la ama.

_A veces, nos dejamos llevar por nuestro pasado sin tener en cuenta nuestros actuales pensamientos. Y no es hasta que sentimos el dolor de la consecuencia cuando nos damos cuenta de lo que hemos hecho e intentamos por todos los medios buscar alguna manera de sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos._

_FIN_

Comentarios de la autora:

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia inventada completamente por mi, aunque me inspiré en la historia de Kenshin.

ENVIADME REVIEWWS!


End file.
